Forum:2003-08-17. hmm..., by NeptunesTide2k7
NeptunesTide2k7, 17/08/2003 3:07 PM :just out of curiosity....does anyone here record Hey Arnold? ---- Eve4000, 17/08/2003 3:41 PM :I do! : ---- Cool, 17/08/2003 3:46 PM :If you're looking for wavsounds, I got some. I will try to put them up by the end of 2003. :-Stephen : ---- Arnoldlvr23, 17/08/2003 4:20 PM :I do! Im actually in the process of taping every episode on high quality VHS's so I can burn them onto DVD's and keep them forever. Im glad I had a tape available before they aired 'The Journal' recently. Who knows when they'll play that again. :) I just wish they would make DVD's with every episode that we could buy in the stores. Id like that much better. : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 17/08/2003 4:44 PM :cololie ^^v so do I! I have one-eight hour tape, and three 6 hour tapes ^^v although the fourth one isn't full, hmm...probably because they haven't shown any of the episodes i want to see...i.e April Fools, Married...Summer Love etc etc : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 17/08/2003 4:44 PM :cool! sounds neat stephen : ---- Phoébe, 17/08/2003 4:46 PM :You know what I hate? My computer wasn't working Friday for a long time! Summer Love was on Nicktoon's TV at 10! :cololie ^^v so do I! I have one-eight hour tape, and three 6 hour tapes ^^v although the fourth one isn't full, hmm...probably because they haven't shown any of the episodes i want to see...i.e April Fools, Married...Summer Love etc etc ---- Cool, 17/08/2003 9:14 PM :How do you put VHS things on DVD? I have a Maxwell 10-hour tape that has 27 episodes (commerical free) of Disney's Weekenders taped in ep. I dont like sp mode just because when you put it on pause, the picture isnt clear. When you record in ep, when paused, the picture is clear. Get what I'm saying. But ep sucks for color. :There's no way I would re-tape all 27 eps, but it would be nice to have all taped on high quality VHS's then put onto DVD for good pictures. I'm not to DVD savvy, but how many episodes can you fit onto a DVD? What software do you need to do this? :And lets say I never play these tape again in 30 years, will the color still be okay? How long does a VHS tape last? Sigh, if only I had the technology to put them on DVD. Or the billions to buy the whole series and play it like it is on TV, with crystal clear picture. :Ah, I could bitch about this forever, you just cant win with taping shows, and the order a station airs them. :-Stephen ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 17/08/2003 9:23 PM :stephen- weekenders is awesome!!! ::cough:: sorry. Anyway, I have a whole lot of Hey Arnold! episodes recorded, and unfourtunatly you can't turn them into dvds, because it's copyrighted, same with the weekenders. I wanted to make a HA! music video, but you can't get the dvd made....unless you have your own stuff for making VHS into DVD's...that sucks ---- I_Saved_the_world_2day1, 17/08/2003 11:10 PM :i have ALOT of recorded tapes of hey arnold 2 the thing was i could'nt keep up with all those tapes so i made one tape that has all my fav episodes and all the holiday 1s :~ I save the world Today : ---- Eve4000, 18/08/2003 9:39 AM : ---- Eve4000, 18/08/2003 9:46 AM :I LIKE THE WEEKENDERS! I HATE WHEN PEOPLE TALK ABOUT IT BADLY! *takes deep breaths* Ok, ok, I'm ok. : >From: "Eve4000" :>Reply-To: "Arnold's Room" :>To: ArnoldsRoom@groups.msn.com :>Subject: Re: hmm... :>Date: Mon, 18 Aug 2003 06:39:12 -0700 :> :>We attempted to deliver this message to you with HTML formatting. However, your e-mail program does not support HTML-enhanced messages. Please go to your E-mail Settings for this group and change your E-mail Preference to "Text only". :>http://groups.msn.com/ArnoldsRoom/_emailsettings.msnw :> :>MSN Groups :> : ---- Eve4000, 18/08/2003 9:54 AM :Just to explain, some people I know said that The Weekenders is stupid. Don't think I'm crazy, now. : ---- Arnoldlvr23, 19/08/2003 8:05 PM :Seriously?! I have : ---- Crimeny, 20/08/2003 11:13 AM :hehe...Sorry for not replaying (I'm sorry I'm not good at English...I'm Dutch :D) I was on vacantion....hehe... But I'm taping Hey Arnold! And the best episode that I taped Was 'April fools day'. I'ts such a good episode! Helga: (Dancing with Arnold) "His hair smells jummy! Maybe I'll stop tortering him so much.....*Thinks* Nah, this is way much fun!" It's so good! Now did you mention 'Hmm...' You know that song from Stacie Orrico : Stuck. That reminds me off Helga and Arnold. When she sings: 'I hate you, but I love you. I can't stop thinking off you. It's true, I'm stuck of you!' Every time I hear that song, I must think of Arnold and Helga....You? P.s: Yes I know it sounds strange....But that's the way I think! : ---- Phoebe, 20/08/2003 11:17 AM :You have a very good point! I wish i could see the April Fool's episode, I only saw the end of it once... ~*CT*~ : ---- Arnoldlvr23, 20/08/2003 3:56 PM :Now that you say that, that song does remind me of them! Pretty funny. I havent seen the April fools episode at all, or summer love. :( : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 20/08/2003 5:54 PM :guh! I know it's so annoying! They don't show many of the good episodes v.v;; : ---- Crimeny, 21/08/2003 12:31 PM :I didn't saw summer love myself....Ow! I'm DYING to see that! If I see al those images of the episode, I have to cry! (pretty drametic, eh?) xxx Bra : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 21/08/2003 1:31 PM :me too! I REALLY want to see Summer Love! someone tell me just this- does helga give Arnold mout-to-mouth?? : ---- Phoebe, 21/08/2003 6:00 PM :Aye, she does... Kinda. XD : ---- Crimeny, 22/08/2003 2:21 PM :From what I know she DOES! And what happens next....I don't know...I just 'ever-so-cute'! (Ugh Lila... If I see that evil smirk on her face at the episode 'school play', when she 'torture' Helga to say the truth, I wanna smak my sister!) xxx Bra